A conventional ratchet tool 9 is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a handle 91 and a head which is connected to an end of the handle 91. A through hole 913 is defined through the head and a recess 912 is defined in an inner periphery of the through hole 913, a notch 911 is defined in an inner periphery of the recess 811 so that the recess 912 communicates between the through hole 913 and the notch 911. When assembling the ratchet tool 9, the biasing unit 97 is first installed in the notch 911 and includes a spring 972 and a bead 971 which is biased by the spring 972 and partially protrudes into the recess 912. A pawl 95 is then inserted into the recess 912 and includes two concavities 951 on a first side thereof, the bead 971 is engaged with one of the two concavities 951. A driving wheel 92 is located in the through hole 913 and positioned by a collar 93 and a C-shaped clip 94. The pawl 95 has a toothed surface defined in a second side thereof so as to be matched with the outer threads of the driving wheel 92. A shift member 96 has an insertion 961 extending from an underside thereof and the insertion 961 is inserted into the positioning hole 952 of the pawl 95. The shift member 96 is received in a recessed area 914 defined in a side of the handle 91 and a top surface of the shift member 96 is in flush with the side of the handle 91. The shift member 96 includes a flange 962 which has to be forced fitted into a groove defined in an outer periphery of the collar 93. The shift member 96 can be shifted within the recessed area 914 to pivot the pawl 95 to set the effective direction to output torque when rotating the handle 91 of the ratchet wrench 9. When force-fitting the flange 962 into the groove in the collar 93, the shift member 96 might be deformed or even broken, and the assembling time required will be prolonged.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench wherein the parts are easily assembled without using too much force and the parts can be maintained in good condition.